wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin abilities
Overview Paladin spells are mana-based. They focus on healing, tanking, holy damage and buffing. Burning Crusade Expansion Burning Crusade Paladin spell preview Abilities table These abilities are available to all Paladins at the appropriate level, regardless of Talents. Burning Crusade Paladin Spells Note:the following are taken here Talent Granted Abilities Rank 1 in these abilities is only unlocked by purchasing them from the appropriate Talent tree. Ranks 2 and beyond can then be purchased from the Paladin Trainer as normal. Holy Protection Retribution Abilities by type Threat Management A Paladin's threat management is done through the self-buff Righteous Fury. This should be on whenever you are tanking, and should be in an easy to reach position, just in case you need to try and snag aggro. It works by increasing the effective threat generated by any Holy spell by a set percentage, which may be improved by a talent in the Paladin's Protection Tree. Be aware that Righteous Fury also increases threat from healing spells. At its base level, it increases threat by 60%: So, for every 10 points of Holy damage you do, you will gain an extra 6 threat. Following the 2.0 Patch, Righteous Defense was introduced to the Paladin's spellbook. It is a low-mana, high-range ability that is instant cast with a cooldown. The difference between Righteous Defense and a Warrior's Taunt is simply the target: Righteous Defense is cast on a friendly target, and acts as a snap taunt; Taunt is cast on the creature itself. It is slightly more difficult to use the snap taunt as a paladin because it does involve you clicking the spell on the person that has pulled aggro, however, there are macros available that automate the process. Paladins tanking generally use Seal of Righteousness as it is a guaranteed number of holy damage each weapon swing, and may lead with a Judgement of the Crusader for increased Holy Damage. Seal of Vengeance (Alliance Paladins only, obtained at level 64) is also a viable seal to use when tanking, although it takes a longer time to build up threat. However, it can deal more Holy damage over time than Seal of Righteousness (thus causing more threat), depending on the Paladin's gear. Debuffs Paladins have two non-judgemental debuffs that weaken or harm the victim: * Holy Vengeance, is a damage-over-time debuff that deals Holy damage on the target every 3 seconds, and its effect can be stacked up to 5 times. It is applied when the Paladin uses Seal of Vengeance whilst physically striking the victim, but its rate of application depends on the weapon. (Alliance Paladins only) * Vindication which is a passive ability talent obtained in the Paladin's Retribution tree, reduces the victim's strength and agility by 5% per talent point (up to 15%). Area of Effect Abilities Paladins have one universal AoE ability, Consecration, which is available to everyone. This is also one of two of the Paladin's damage-over-time spells - the other being Holy Vengeance (from Seal of Vengeance) but the spell is unique to Alliance Paladins only. Instant cast | 8 sec cooldown Consecrates the land beneath the Paladin, doing X Holy damage over 8 sec to enemies who enter the area. Rank 1: 136 mana | 64 damage Rank 2: 235 mana | 120 damage Rank 3: 320 mana | 192 damage Rank 4: 435 mana | 280 damage Rank 5: 565 mana | 384 damage The Consecrate ability has been made available as a class skill starting at level 20 in the Burning Crusade patch released in December of 2006. Direct Damage Paladins are a melee class, so naturally they deal direct damage with weapons. They also have several spells such as instant-cast exorcism and casted holy wrath, which only effect Undead and Demons, Holy Shock, which deals holy damage to any target, and is accessible via the Holy Talent Tree. Finally there is Seal of Righteousness, which deals holy damage with every melee strike, and can be judged to do an amount of direct damage. Seal of Command is similar to Seal of Righteousness, except it triggers less often for more damage; and the amount of holy damage dealt on judging is increased if the target is stunned or otherwise incapacitated. Seal of Command is most useful in burst-damage situations, like PvP. Hammer of Wrath is a ranged spell available to all paladins and only usable on targets under 20% health and has a very brief cast time; if the target heals or regenerates above 20% health at any time - even if the projectile is in flight - the spell will be cancelled. There are no paladin spells that deal direct damage without having a cooldown aside from Seal of Righteousness, which strikes every melee swing. Upon release of Patch 2.0 in December of 2006, the two talents that allow paladins to used Ranged Attacks are Holy Shock (Holy, 31-point) and Avengers Shield (Protection, 41-point). Holy Shock's cooldown was halved to 15 seconds, making the Holy Castadin or Mageadin template very viable. Spell Damage Coefficients As is shown here, the majority of a paladins damage comes from spells. Aside from a few talents that can be used to increase your holy damage output, the main way is through equipment with a + to spell damage/healing effect. The full amount listed on the item does not get added straight away, though; it is based on a percentage on a spell by spell basis, as listed below. *10% One-Handed Seal of Righteousness *12% Two-Handed Seal of Righteousness *50% Judgement of Righteousness *20% Seal of Command *43% Judgement of Command *33% Consecration *43% Holy Shock *43% Hammer of Wrath *43% Exorcism *19% Holy Wrath *20% Holy Shield (5% per Block) *71% Holy Light *43% Flash of Light In WoW 2.0, several coefficients have been improved. Seal of Righteousness's coefficient has also been tied to the speed of the weapon it's used with: *9.2% per 1.0 weapon speed, One-handed Seal of Righteousness *10.8% per 1.0 weapon speed, Two-handed Seal of Righteousness *73% Judgement of Righteousness *76% Consecration *9% Avenger's Shield (new spell) *17% Seal of Vengeance (per tick) (new spell) *43% Judgement of Vengeance (new spell) *0% Seal of Blood So, for instance, pre-2.0, if you have +50 to spell damage/healing, you can expect your seal of righteousness to hit for 5 more damage per strike, its judgment to do 25 extra damage, and your holy shock to do approximately 22 extra damage. Beside that, you notice holy light and flash of light are both listed here; they are also affected by these items with the percentage listed. Heals Paladins have 2 major healing abilities: Holy Light and Flash of Light. Holy Light has a longer casting time, is available at lower levels, and heals more. Flash of Light has a shorter casting time, isn't available at early levels, and heals less. As of 1.9, Holy Shock (talent) can be used as an instant heal on group members, with about the same strength as Flash of Light. As a final method, Paladins also can heal themselves and other players (including players of the opposing faction) by judging Seal of Light on a mob which grants a chance of healing everyone who is attacking the mob in melee. Protection Paladins have several protective blessings at their disposal for use on group members: Blessing of Protection, which will protect a member from all physical damage for a set number of seconds; Blessing of Sacrifice, which will send a small part of the taken from the blessed player and send it to the Paladin unmitigated; and Blessing of Freedom, which will make the blessed player immune to movement hampering effects. Critical Hits A paladin uses both types of critical hits, melee and spell, depending on the ability, as shown below: *Seal of Command: Melee crit rate *Judgement of Command: Melee crit rate *Hammer of Wrath: Melee crit rate *Avenger's Shield: Melee crit rate *Seal of Righteousness: Can not crit *Judgement of Righteousness: Spell crit rate *Holy Shock: Spell crit rate *Exorcism: Spell crit rate *Holy Wrath: Spell crit rate *Holy Shield: Can not crit In addition, Paladins can increase their Judgements' critical hit rate by up to 15% by investing Talent Points in Retribution's Fanaticism (Requires 1 Point in Repentance & 35 Points in Retribution Talents). This stacks with the paladin's existing spell crit. So as you can see in the list above, the general rule is that if you use Seal of Command and Judgement of Command as your main source of damage, it is better to use +melee crit gear, whereas for a paladin without Seal of Command, +spell crit is better. Also note that a paladins healing spells are, of course, based on spell crit. At level 60 a paladin receives 1% melee crit for every 20 AGI and 1% spell crit for every 28.5 INT. Category:Paladin Abilities